civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Teutonic Order (Hermann von Salza)
The Teutonic Order led by Hermann von Salza is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from Janboruta, COF, Pouakai, DarthKyofu, Zwei833 and lord Tiriam. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'State of the Teutonic Order' The State of the Teutonic Order, also called Deutschordensstaat in German, was a crusader state formed by the knights of the Teutonic Order during the 13th century Northern Crusades along the Baltic Sea. The state was based in Prussia after the Order's conquest of the Pagan Old Prussians. It expanded to include at various times Courland, Gotland, Livonia, Neumark, Pomerelia and Samogitia. Its territory was in the modern countries of Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Russia and Sweden (Gotland). Most of the territory was conquered by military orders, after which German colonization occurred to varying effect. The Livonian Brothers of the Sword controlling Terra Mariana were incorporated into the Teutonic Order as its autonomous branch Livonian Order in 1237. In 1346, the Duchy of Estonia was sold by the King of Denmark for 19,000 Köln marks to the Teutonic Order. The shift of sovereignty from Denmark to the Teutonic Order took place on 1 November 1346. Following its defeat in the Battle of Grunwald in 1410 the Teutonic Order fell into decline and its Livonian branch joined the Livonian Confederation established in 1422–1435. The Teutonic lands in Prussia were split in two after the Peace of Thorn in 1466. The western part of Teutonic Prussia was converted into Royal Prussia, which became a more integral part of Poland. The monastic state in the east was secularized in 1525 during the Protestant Reformation as the Duchy of Prussia, a Polish fief governed by the House of Hohenzollern. The Livonian branch continued as part of the Livonian Confederation until its dissolution in 1561. 'Hermann von Salza' Hermann von Salza (or Hermann of Salza; c. 1165 – 20 March 1239) was the fourth Grand Master of the Teutonic Knights, serving from 1210 to 1239. A skilled diplomat with ties to the Holy Roman Emperor and the Pope, Hermann oversaw the expansion of the Teutonic military order into Prussia. 'Dawn of Man' "May God protect both you and your crusaders, o great Hochmeister Von Salza. You lead the Monastic State of the Teutonic Order, a crusading force dedicated to purging paganism from eastern Europe and spreading the word of Christ. As Grand Master of the Order, you oversaw their transformation into an elite religious military organization. As a staunch ally and personal friend of Holy Roman Emperor Frederick II, you were able to obtain a promotion, equating the Teutons with established crusading orders such as the Knights of St. John, and also launched the Prussian Crusade. With your success in that campaign, you were able to set the Teutonic Order onto a path of progress and ambition, ultimately becoming one of the greatest military orders ever seen. O great devout warrior, the heathens of the world have once again risen up and must be quelled and converted. Can you illuminate the dark, pagan lands with the light of God? Can you and your knights bring glory and conquest to the Christian world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Hail traveler. I am Hermann Von Salza, Hochmeister of the Teutonic Order. I don't expect any problems as long as you recognize Christ as your savior." 'Defeat: '"How could God allow such tragedy to occur?" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''Janboruta, COF, Pouakai, DarthKyofu, Lord Tirian'': Art *''Uighur_Caesar'': Code, Design, Text *''Zwei833'': UU Model Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Central Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders